A New Relationship
by voyager2008
Summary: These chapters begin immediately following the season finale of South of Nowhere and follow the progression of the SpencerAshley relationship. This is my first fanfic, so PLEASE review. Only 4 chapters so far, but I will be updating frequently.
1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

_The following chapters take place immediately following the season finale of South of Nowhere, the episode "What Just Happened?"_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Tom Lynch and the people of South Of Nowhere._

Eyes open. Where am I?

I looked around at my surroundings. High ceilings; the sun was pouring in through huge bay windows; drum set. The fog slowly began to clear.

Ashley's room.

Ashley.

As I finally made my way into my conscious world, images of the previous night began to fill my head. Every muscle in my body ached with satisfied exhaustion. The night before had been the best night of my life; I could still feel every touch and tingle.

Ashley's head full of beautiful brown curls lay heavily on my chest. I could smell her shampoo and as I took a deep breath to soak it all in, her head rose gently with my breathing. I don't know what that sigh signaled for her, but she tightened her arm around my waist and nuzzled her nose into my neck as she still slept. She was so cute, it was almost too much. I giggled quietly and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hmmm…good morning."

"Yeah, awesome morning," I replied as I kissed her forehead.

Ashley smiled again, her nose wrinkling up in that irresistible way that it does. She lifted herself up above me, straddling me with her arms. She lowered herself to as if to kiss me, but stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"Morning breath. We're not ready for that yet," she said as she jumped out of bed and ran naked into the bathroom.

I laughed after her. "That's a good point," I said as I rolled out of bed and grabbed her spare bathrobe. "But I didn't bring anything with me; I don't have my toothbrush."

Ashley reappeared in the bathroom doorway clothed in pajamas, brushing her teeth and smiling as she twirled an unopened toothbrush in the other hand.

"What? Did you KNOW last night was going to happen? The fact that you prepared kinda takes some of the romance out of it," I teased.

She disappeared to spit out her toothpaste, then came back and handed me the brush.

"As a matter of fact, no, I just had this. Now go get rid of that nasty breath. I wanna get back into bed and you breathing in my face with that breath won't turn me on."

"Turn you on? You want more? Three times wasn't enough for you last night? I'm TIRED," I said as I began brushing.

As I watched myself in the mirror, the vivid pictures of last night began to flash through my head again. It had been amazing. Ashley had brought me back to her place, holding my hand through the whole drive over. We hadn't said a word to each other the whole way, but I could feel the electricity surging between us.

When we got to her house, she led me up to her room, gently brushed my hair out of my face, letting her fingers linger on my cheek. Then she kissed me. It kind of took me by surprise because it happened so quickly. It was intense. And beautiful. It was the best kiss I had ever had, and it meant so much more because it was with her. With Ashley.

Somehow we ended up on the bed – I honestly don't remember how. I was so caught up in her soft lips and the smell of her skin that the next thing that I noticed was the weight of Ashley's body on top of me. From that point on, things were no longer a blur. Every kiss, every touch, the feel of her hair as it fell around my face – it all etched itself into my brain. She moved slowly and gently. It was the sweetest experience of my life.

Afterward, we fell asleep in each other's arms only to wake up in the dark searching for each other again. And again. Twice more we made love, real love, and the last image I remember before finally falling asleep for good was Ashley's face below me outlined by the soft light of the rising sun outside the windows.

Now the sun was completely up, it was the middle of the day, and all either one of us wanted to do was get back into bed and hold each other.

"You might be tired, but you know you want some more of this," Ashley teased as she walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She smiled at me in the mirror and began to gently nibble on my neck.

I turned around to face her and took her face between my hands. "Ash, I'd love to spend the rest of the day with you, and I will. But you know I have to go home sometime."

Her face fell. Then she looked back at me. "I know. But let's just pretend for a while that we're not walking into the biggest, ugliest mess of our lives. Let's pretend that it's just you and me forever, and we never have to deal with all the idiot assholes out there. Or your parents," her voice cracked. "Just for a while. Please."

"Ok," I smiled and grabbed her hand. "Let's go back to bed. Just for a while."


	2. Shattered Perfection

**Author's Note:**

_The following chapters take place immediately following the season finale of South of Nowhere, the episode "What Just Happened?"_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Tom Lynch and the people of South Of Nowhere._

"Ok, so is it just me, or was today the most perfect day EVER?" I asked Spencer.

"And last night. Being here with you, it's just…perfect," Spencer replied.

I was sitting up in the bed, Spencer wrapped up in my arms. There was a movie on the TV, but neither one of us were paying much attention to it. We hadn't really noticed that last one we watched either. I guess we were too wrapped up in each other to notice anything else.

Spencer wiggled out of my embrace, looked at the clock, then turned and kissed me.

"I've been here all day, Ash. I should probably go home. We've got school tomorrow, ya know."

"I know," I whined. "I tried that whole stopping time thing, but I guess it didn't work. Are you sure you don't want to stay here tonight? You can borrow some of my clothes for tomorrow."

Spencer laughed. "I'd really love to, but I've got to get home. I need to make sure my dad's ok."

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"My parents decided to separate."

"What?" I responded to her matter-of-fact response. I was shocked.

"Yeah, my dad told me yesterday. I haven't seen my mom. I don't know where she is."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ummm…we were a little too busy to talk about that…or anything for that matter," Spencer giggled. "Besides, I didn't want to think or talk about it. You're all I wanted to have on my mind."

I couldn't help but smile at that. She deserved a kiss, so I gave it to her. She smiled back at me. God, I love that smile.

"So, do you want to talk about it now?" I asked her.

"No, not right now," Spencer replied. "I'm not really sure how I feel about it yet. When I get all my emotions figured out, you'll be the first to know."

"Thanks," I said and gave her a squeeze. "So, do you really wanna go home now?"

"No, but I need to."

We got dressed and headed over to the Carlin's. It was weird thinking about taking Spencer back to a broken home, even if it only might be temporary. I had gotten used to Spencer being part of the Brady Bunch.

"I hope your parents will be ok, Spence. I really do," I said as I stopped in her driveway.

"Thanks," she grinned at me. "I do too. But whatever happens, happens. I'll learn to deal with it."

She leaned in and gave me a soft, lingering kiss. A chill went down my spine. It happened every time.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, Ash."

I smiled at her and watched her walk to her front door. She turned before she went in and gave me a little wave. I waved back. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	3. Here We Go

**Author's Note:**

_The following chapters take place immediately following the season finale of South of Nowhere, the episode "What Just Happened?"_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Tom Lynch and the people of South Of Nowhere._

As I walked through the front door, I could still feel Ashley's eyes on my back. Hers' were the only eyes I liked staring after me – there was a comforting feeling about it.

"Dad, I'm home!" I yelled as I closed the door after me.

No answer. Maybe he had gone out to clear his head. Maybe he had gone out looking for Mom. But he hadn't.

I walked into the living room and saw my Dad sprawled out on the couch, an empty bottle of liquor sitting on the table in front of him. I walked over and laid my hand on his forehead, then his chest. He was alright, or at least he seemed to be.

"Dad," I shook his shoulders. "Dad, wake up."

"Huh? Spencer?" His breath reeked of stale liquor.

"Are you ok?"

"Huh? What? Spencer, were you gone all night?"

"Yeah, I went over to Ashley's, remember? I told you goodbye before I left."

"Oh, yeah. Are things good between you and Ashley?" He may have been out of it, but he was still the same concerned Dad.

"Yeah, things are great, Dad."

"That's good, sweetie. Where are your brothers?"

"I have no idea. Have you been here all night? And today?"

"I guess I have," he laughed.

I had to smile – this was so out of character for my dad, but he was still laughing.

"Do you want me to help you upstairs?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'd appreciate that."

I took his arm and pulled him off the couch, then helped him stagger up the stairs. I could tell he was going to be sick, so we made a pit stop at the bathroom. When he was finished, we hobbled into my parents' room and he lay down.

"You gonna be ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks honey. I'm sorry about this…I never wanted you to see me in this condition."

"Dad, don't worry about it. You're going through a lot right now, and I understand that. I may be your daughter, but you've always been a friend to me, not just a dad. I'm here for you if you need to talk."

I saw the tears well up in his eyes as he pulled me down for a hug. "Thank you, Spencer. I think I'm gonna pass out for the night now," he laughed. "Can you get yourself to school in the morning?"

"Yep. No problem, Dad. Get some rest," I said as I kissed him on the forehead.

_The next morning…_

"Here we go," I said as Spencer got into the car. "Our first day 'out' as a couple. Do you really want to do this, Spence?"

She didn't answer, just leaned in and kissed me. Another chill. Geez, was this ever going to stop?

"Ash, stop worrying. I'm not worried, so you shouldn't be either. We're happy, that's all that matters. Screw all the assholes!"

I had to laugh at Spencer's unusual use of profanity. She was so cute when she let herself out of that innocent shell. But as long as it was only temporary – her innocence was one of the things I loved about her.

We pulled into the King High parking lot a few minutes later. I was oddly nervous and not really sure why. If I had this many butterflies, I couldn't even imagine how Spencer was feeling. But she was reassuringly calm, so maybe I really didn't have anything to worry about. So I put on my usual mask of security and got out of the car. Spencer jumped out as well, grabbed her bag, made her way around the car and took my hand.

"What…" I started to ask, but she silenced me with a kiss, right out in front of everyone. I was shocked, and when she pulled away, I glanced around to see if anyone was giving us the "go to hell" stare. No one had noticed.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, a very surprised tone to my voice.

"I wanted to kiss you, so I did," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, ok." I wasn't sure how to respond, but the fact that she already felt this comfortable made me really happy.

We walked onto campus hand-in-hand. I noticed a few odd glances, but no really hateful stares. But we hadn't run into Madison yet. Oh, I couldn't wait for that moment.


	4. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

_The following chapters take place immediately following the season finale of South of Nowhere, the episode "What Just Happened?"_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Tom Lynch and the people of South Of Nowhere._

"Hey," I gave Ashley a smile as I sat down next to her at the lunch table. "How were your morning classes?"

"Ugh…not good. I got a history test back that I didn't do so hot on. And I forgot that I've got an English paper due in a couple of days that I haven't started," Ashley groaned. "This week should be interesting."

"Oh, you'll be fine," I assured her. "Since when do you worry about school stuff anyway?"

"Since you," she smiled at me. "You make me want to be better…at everything."

My smile spread all the way across my face. "Awww…that was so corny it was almost sweet!" I teased. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh my GOD, can we please save it for the lesbian porno?" I heard a familiar voice whine behind us.

I looked at Ashley and saw the immediate change in her face. She jumped up and whipped around to face her nemesis.

"Oh Madison," she said sarcastically. "Please TRY not to be jealous. I know how hard it is for you to see two people in a REAL relationship."

"Ha," Madison scoffed back. "No Ashley, a real relationship requires a girl and a GUY. But you wouldn't know anything about that."

"Really?" Ashley plastered on that fake smile of hers. "I seem to remember that your ex, who just happens to be a GUY, starting screwing you on rebound from ME!"

I jumped up and stepped in between them just as Madison started to lunge. "Ok guys, that's enough! Madison, can you seriously just mind your own business for once in your life!"

"So you really are the butch one, stepping in to save your little girlfriend," Madison sneered at me.

"No, I'm the butch one, Madison," Ashley said. "And I'll be the one to kick your ass if you mess with us again."

"I'm so scared, Ashley." As she turned to walk away, Madison turned to me, "Try to keep your dyke under control from now on, Spencer."

"Go pretend to enjoy sucking a dick, Madison!" Ashley yelled after her.

I had to laugh at that. "Good one, Ash."

I saw the crease between her eyes start to disappear as she tried to smile at me. "Hey, I tried."

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "I'm just sorry that I've brought you into this whole mess – this life. It can suck a lot of the time."

I pulled her into a tight hug. "Ashley, I chose to be with you," I whispered in her ear. "It doesn't matter how much crap people throw at us. It's all worth it. And we can deal with it. Together."

She looked into my eyes as we pulled away from each other. "Now you're the one that's being corny," she laughed.

"You bring the corniness out of me," I teased as we sat back down at the table.

We sat there for the rest of the lunch period just talking about normal stuff – school, music, and my parents. I told her about how I had found my dad when I got home and how I was feeling about the whole situation. She sympathized in true Ashley fashion, her insightful words making me feel a little better. Of course, she knew all about parent problems, so I guess she really knew what she was talking about.

"Thanks, Ash," I said as the warning bell rang. "We better get to class. I'll see you after school."

"Yeah," she said, smiling and taking a step closer to me. "You wanna go back to my place for the afternoon?" she inquired, raising her eyebrows in tempting fashion.

"I thought you had a paper to write," I giggled as I pressed my body up against hers. "Wouldn't I be too much of a distraction?"

Ashley took a deep breath, looked me over, then looked back into my eyes. "Yeah, you would be. Forget I said anything," she smiled, wrinkling her nose.

She gave me a quick kiss, then turned and walked away.

"You're such a tease!" I yelled after her, and then went on my way, smiling like I always did after being around Ashley.


	5. The Storm Begins

**Author's Note:**

_The following chapters take place immediately following the season finale of South of Nowhere, the episode "What Just Happened?"_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Tom Lynch and the people of South Of Nowhere._

The final bell of the day had just rung, and I was on my way to the parking lot to meet up with Spencer when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey Ash! Wait up!"

I turned to see Aiden jogging toward me. I stopped to wait for him, knowing what it was he wanted to ask.

"So, did you ever get things figured out with Spencer?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Ha, I don't think that's any of your business," I teased.

"Aw, c'mon Ash. I gave you advice about it. Since when did it become none of my business?" he pleaded.

"Get a check on your lesbian fantasies, Aiden." I looked at him as he started to blush. "Everything's good between me and Spencer."

"How good?" he questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk away. "Why don't you ask Spencer?" I called back over my shoulder. "She's meeting me at my car."

He grabbed on to that opportunity, caught up with me and walked the rest of the way to my car.

I saw Spencer at a distance and repressed my urge to take off at a run to meet her. She eventually caught my eye as well, that classic Spencer smile spreading across her face.

"Hey babe," she said as we reached each other. She leaned in as if to give me a hug, then noticed Aiden behind me.

"Hey Aiden," she said, stopping mid-lean. "How are ya?"

"I'm good, Spence," he replied. "I'm guessin' that you're doing pretty great," he said, glancing between me and Spencer.

She looked down at her feet, a shy smile on her face. Then she reached out and grabbed my hand and looked Aiden straight in the eye. "Yeah, things are pretty much perfect," she said glancing at me. "Thank you, really Aiden, for helping me reach this point. You've been a great friend."

Aiden sighed, "Yeah, a friend. But remember our agreement, Spencer – this WASN'T my fault," he said grinning.

Spencer laughed as I gave them both a confused look. "What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later," Spencer giggled. "Let's get outta here," she said as she wrapped her arm around my waist.

As we turned to get in the car, another male voice boomed from behind us. "What the HELL is going on!" pretty boy Glen's voice yelled.

Spencer jerked her arm from my waist in reaction and took a step away from me. All I could do was shake my head and wait for the homophobic speech from the homophobic jerk.

"You wanna tell me what's going on, Spencer? Why are you all over this dyke? I thought I told you to stay away from my sister," he hissed at me.

"No, your exact words were to stop 'hitting' on your sister. And I did."

"It doesn't look like it to me," he retorted. "Now, let me talk to my sister."

"No, I don't think so," I said, stepping protectively in front of Spencer. "Why don't you mind your own business?"

Glen was getting ready to state his case when Aiden stepped in and grabbed his arm. "C'mon man," he said. "We've gotta get to practice."

"Hell no man," he said shoving Aiden away. "Spencer, tell me what's going on. Now."

I turned to look at Spencer and noticed a whole new look on her face. While Aiden and I had attempted to fight her battle, she had gained her composure and confidence. With her shoulders back and face set, she stepped up to Glen.

"Ashley and I are together," she stated.

Glen stared at her in silence for a minute. He couldn't seem to process what Spencer had just told him.

He finally spoke. "What do you mean?" he barely whispered.

"You know what I mean, Glen," Spencer spoke very slowly. "Ashley and I care about each other. We're together."

"Spencer, you are not GAY," Glen was no longer whispering. "You're just confused," he seemed to plead.

"No," Spencer shook her head. "I was confused for a while. But I'm not anymore. Things finally make sense," she said as she took my hand.

I couldn't believe that Spencer was being so brave and confident. I gave her hand a little squeeze to let her know that I still had her back.

Glen shook his head as all the color drained from his face. I would have been enjoying this if it was in any other situation, but I knew that Spencer was hurting.

"Spencer, this is disgusting and it's WRONG," Glen said. "Do you have any idea how mom and dad are gonna react?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Dad already knows, and he seems fine with it," Spencer said. "And mom has pretty much walked out on us, so I really don't care what she thinks. And since when is this disgusting to you? Half of the porn on your computer is girl-on-girl action."

I had to laugh at that, but repressed my laughter when Glen glared at me. Then he looked back at Spencer.

"You're my SISTER," Glen replied.

"Yeah, I am, so support my decision," Spencer said calmly.

Glen shook his head yet again. "No way, I can't. You're throwing all your values out the window for some lesbian whore!"

I opened my mouth to make my own response to that, but Spencer beat me to it.

"Screw you, Glen!" she yelled with a red face. "You don't even know her! Ever since the day we came here, all your opinions about anyone in this school, especially Ashley, have been totally based off rumor. Grow up!"

It seemed like Glen was shaking all over. "Aaauugh!" he yelled. "I can't deal with this now! We've got enough problems going on in our family without you bringing this…this…" he couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Just go to practice Glen and try to cool off. Take your frustrations with me out on the court," Spencer said sarcastically.

Glen just glared at Spencer and then turned and stormed away. Aiden gave us a sympathetic look and turned and ran after him.

I turned to Spencer and noticed the troubled look on her face. I wasn't sure what to say, so I just hugged her. She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me tight while she buried her face in my shoulder. She just sighed in my arms, but she wasn't crying. I thought that was a good sign.

"It's gonna be ok," I whispered in her ear.

"I know," she whispered back. "I know."


	6. Life Support

**I think we all know by now that I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Tom Lynch and the people of South of Nowhere.**

**WARNING: The following chapter contains some fairly explicit stuff (hence the mature rating for this entire story), so if you're not into Spashley love, then don't read.**

**Also, thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far. It helps keep me writing! I really appreciate all of the positive comments, and any critical comments you may want to add. PLEASE continue to review!**

I held on to Ashley tight. I didn't want to let her go. I had so many emotions going on in my head and through my body. I hated Glen right now, but at the same time I could understand how he felt. There was a time not so long ago when I was disgusted with myself for feeling this way. But now I knew it was ok, it was RIGHT to feel this way about Ashley. How could I not?

It felt like we had been standing in that parking lot, in that embrace, forever when we finally pulled away.

"Are you alright?" Ashley asked me, those beautiful dark eyes staring deep into mine.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I tried to smile at her. As I caressed her fingers in my hand, I realized that I needed her – really needed her – right now. "Take my back to your place. Please."

Ashley searched my face, and then realized what I meant. "Are you sure about that? I mean, you're an emotional mess right now and I don't want to take advantage of that," she said, somewhat surprised by my proposition.

I plastered a smile on my face trying to reassure her. "I'm ok, really I am. Besides, you asked me earlier to come over, and unless you're actually going to work on that English paper, I don't see any problem," I said taking a step toward her. "And you look SOOO hot in that top," I whispered in her ear, letting my lips lightly graze her lobe.

Ashley giggled and I saw her shiver slightly. She cocked her head and looked at me. "It's hard to say no to something like that, even if I know you're putting on a show."

I knew I was being uncharacteristically forward with Ashley, but I needed her now, and I didn't know how else to convince her.

"Spence, if you need me, now or ever, all you have to do is say so. You don't have to act like someone you're not," she said reassuringly.

Her loving tone made me smile. "Well, you do look really beautiful."

"Ha ha, thanks. You too. Now c'mon, let me take care of you," she said, and then pulled me in for a long kiss before we got in the car and left.

_Later, at Ashley's house…_

God, I had never needed someone so much in my entire life. It wasn't just the physical connection that I needed; I also needed that emotional connection I got with Ashley only when we made love. I had never connected with someone as deeply as I did with Ashley on a regular basis, and I didn't think it was possible to get any deeper, but it was on a whole other level when we were intimate.

I practically pulled Ashley's arm out of its socket pulling her up the stairs to her room. When we got there, I threw her onto the bed and immediately straddled her. There was nothing playful about this, but it was still ironically tender. I pulled my shirt up over my head, and then ripped my bra off. I did the same to Ashley and just sat there staring at her beauty for a moment before leaning down to kiss her.

This was a side of me I had never seen before, and certainly Ashley knew nothing about it. My behavior took us both by surprise in a pleasant way. Ashley was taken aback, but enjoying it, and I was too. I leaned in and grabbed her lips with mine, pulling on her lower lip, then moving to the upper. Both of us were breathing deeply – it seemed as if we were breathing off each other, exchanging breaths, keeping each other alive.

"Spencer…" she moaned as I began to nibble on her lower lip. She bit back then slowly traced my lips with her tongue. I answered with my own tongue, caressing hers lightly, teasing so she would want more.

She surprised me by grabbing my arms, forcing me over on my back and then getting on top of me, reversing our positions. "You don't get to do the teasing," Ashley said huskily. "That's my job…at least for today. I'm taking care of you, remember?" Her breath was still heavy, and her heaving chest was pressing into mine. "Let's take this very slowly…"

She kissed me again, very slowly and seductively, her tongue moving slowly but surely in and out of my mouth. I shivered underneath her as her lips brushed my cheek as she moved to my neck. Her lips and teeth found the place where my pulse was pounding. It tickled, but not in the way that makes you laugh. She concentrated on that area, purposely trying to make my heart beat faster. Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, she began making her way down.

Ashley pushed her leg between my legs, putting pressure in an area that had become unbelievably warm and moist. My fingers dug into her back as she began kissing my collar bone. She used her mouth to slowly find her way to my left breast while her hand cupped and caressed the other.

I lay there in mind-boggling ecstasy as Ashley continued to tease me. She made her way down to a certain point, always returning to my mouth before starting all over again, making it only slightly lower each time. I could feel the blood and heat swelling where Ashley's leg was still stationed, moving faintly up and down, rubbing gently. I was getting to the point where I was afraid I might explode if Ashley kept teasing me when she finally got to the point I had been yearning for.

My back arched as I reached climax after what seemed like hours of Ashley's manipulation. I lay limp as Ashley came back up from under the covers and lay on top of me. The weight of her body was comforting, and it kept me from floating away.

"Are you feeling better?" Ashley whispered in my ear.

I giggled underneath her. "Ummm…yeah. I guess so, but I can't really feel anything right now. I've gone numb."

"Oh! Sorry," she said as she moved to get off of me.

"No! Not that," I said, pulling her back. "It's just…whew!" I sighed.

"Oh…," she said, understanding what I meant. "Well, in that case I'm not sorry." She smiled at me, her nose wrinkling up.

"Thank you Ash, for everything," I whispered. "For this, and for your support."

She didn't respond, just kissed me on the cheek.

"Let's just lay here for a while," I said, gently rubbing her bare back. "Then I'll return the favor."


End file.
